1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation inspection system, particularly to a shielding door device for a radiation inspection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shielding device for an inlet and outlet of a sensitive region of detection of a radiation inspection system is usually a rubber curtain with a lead layer sandwiched therebetween. However, the shielding device adversely affects convenient entry and exit of an examined object into and out of the sensitive region of detection because it is passive. The shielding device in the passive form cannot be configured in a completely closed form. Radiation leakage will thus occur so that the shielding effect is not ideal. Furthermore, the shielding device can be used only vertically due to limitation of its configuration.